


Viridity

by AngelicDemonSpookynoodles



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Angel Shane Madej, Believer Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Pining Ryan Bergara, Protective Ryan, Protective Shane Madej, Psychic Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Needs a Hug, Scared Ryan Bergara, Scared Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Skeptic Shane Madej, Teacher Ryan Bergara, Teacher Shane Madej, Witch Curses, Witch Sara Rubin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemonSpookynoodles/pseuds/AngelicDemonSpookynoodles
Summary: Shane and Ryan get chucked together to find an escaped witch before she plunges the human world into chaos. They may also find more than just a witch.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Viridity

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a slow start :( I'm so sorry :(

_He felt himself float, weightless, white feathers falling from his back. he was surrounded, in the cream, angelic white of those that had shamed him. Maybe it was always meant to be this way. Maybe he should let go. Step into the light._

_**Oh, how it burned.** _

~~~

He entered the conference room, head held high, an air of dignity and grace surrounding him.  
Rhamiel's wings fluttered in the thick air, the gold-traced blades of feathered marble rippling as he walked. It was as if he were unreal, he was so utterly ethereal, and not half transcendental. Rhamiel saw Raphael standing on her podium, golden sword in hand, the sun catching her body perfectly and outlining her like a silhouette.  
"You have arrived," came her honey-sweet, musical voice.  
"I have," Rhamiel confirmed. He kneeled in front of her, eyes dead ahead, set on the blinding white of her trousers.  
"I apologise for the lack of a warm welcome, however, time is of the essence. General Sara has gone rogue on earth. We need you to track her and bring her back. This war must be over before it begins."  
 _War?! You can't be serious!_  
Raphael looked at him, her eyes made of steel.  
"To do this, we will need to strip you of your status. You must blend in with the humans. This is essential, Rhamiel. You must keep the humans protected in any way you can." Rhamiel looked at her, his eyes surely as wide as saucers.  
"You can't- you can't be serious, sir!" Her face bore no expression as the realisation set in. He immediately lowered his forehead to the ground in apology, hands folded behind his back. The only sign of acceptance was a little whooshing sound of her wings. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief.   
"You may keep certain aspects of your power. You are to be what the humans call a 'psychic'. And, you will be working with a demon to bring peace. You are to report back to us every three days on the demon's activities, and you are to choose which demon in particular you wish to work with." Rhamiel nodded, letting the words ingrain themselves into his mind, like the imprint of a human's foot in wet sand.  
"Sir, would I not need a human name to blend in more?" Raphael looked at him, her glare seemingly made of heavenly fire. She nodded once, her silence saying more than any words could. Rhamiel knew that he had to choose himself.  
"If it isn't too much trouble... My human name is Ryan. I choose to work with Lucifer's son, Solace."  
Their fates were sealed.  
 _I don't want to work with a demon, but... Humanity over self._

~~~

Of course, Lucifer never requested to talk to Solace himself. He never would. He was known to be Hell's biggest asshole. Probably Hell's worst dad. Couldn't even text without requesting a messenger. Solace knew it was hard to run the whole of Hell all alone, but damn, man. At least speak to him face to face when he needs to. Solace sighed, staring the messenger demon dead in the face as she checked her phone for Lucifer's text.  
"You're to go to earth under a human name and keep the human populace blissfully unaware of their own fucked up lives," she said in a monotonous tone. "You are to pick a human name to blend in."  
"I pick Shane," he said listlessly. The girl nodded and tapped her hellphone quickly, confirming the name.  
"Get ready, Shane." He nodded.  
I guess that's it, then.  
Shane sighed, and left the room, heading straight to his apartment.  
 _Like I'd work with an angel. They're more corrupt than humans._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Took a couple days for me to write it 😅😅 I'll do more chapters when I can


End file.
